Necromanky
Necromanky is an umbrella term referring to a genetic relative of the Manky, created artifically by the Manky Warlords as a last-resort bioweapon. The Necromanky horde serves as a reminder of the sheer devastation the Manky Collective can unleash on hapless worlds, and remains the Collective's most effective, coordinated, and overall powerful weapon to date. The Necromanky manifests as a collective of numerous types of subspecies and variants, all dedicated to specific tasks with the ultimate goal of maximum spread of the Necromanky infestation. Generally considered zombie-like in nature, an unchecked Necromanky infestation is capable of rendering entire planets into uninhabitable Necromanky-filled wastelands. The Necromanky horde is commanded by Spectre-of-Sundered-Life. Anatomy & physiology Necromanky physiology varies throughout the various subspecies, with said variations being in of themselves varying in terms of the extent of the anatomical differences each Necromanky subtype exhibits. Of the few things each Necromanky subtype exhibits, each one has these in common: * The facial regions have been completely reconstructed, replaced with a facial construct not dissimilar to those found on Necromanky spores and Necromanky viruses * The host's skin is often stretched, mangled, discolored, and otherwise deformed in some way, shape, or form * Elements of the host's original physiology almost always remain, but are twisted and repurposed to serve the Necromanky subtype's purpose Subtypes * Trojan - A small creature resembling a Necromanky head with spider legs coming out of it and red feather-like sensory organs, the Trojan aimlessly wanders around before finding a target, and attacking them. Implanting itself into the host, the Trojan then converts it's victim into a Shambler. * Shambler - The ubiquitous ground unit of the Necromanky horde, the Shambler is an unlucky victim which has been infested by a Trojan. Shamblers are identifiable by the Trojan residing in the victim's mouth and the left arm, which is always mutated into a large two-pronged claw by the Trojan. * Bloater - A Necromanky that only appears in large-scale infestations, the Bloater is best described as a security unit for Necromanky hives. They dig themselves into the hive's walls, ceilings, floors, and structures, mimicking the fleshy testicle-like growths littering Necromanky hives. When an unwary trespasser gets close, the Bloater erupts from it's hiding spot and strangles the victim with it's spaghetti arms. * Doxxer - Another type of Necromanky made from humanoid victims, the Doxxer is one of two evolutions for any victims turned into a Shambler. The Doxxer possesses a crab-like claw, and is given superhuman agility. Doxxers work in packs and specialize in stealth, isolating targets and revealing them to the rest of the horde. * Daemon - The Daemon is the other subtype that Shamblers can be converted into if they remain long enough. Daemons are issued canisters which are grafted to their arms, said canisters contain Necromanky Spores to be sprayed around various areas, either using them to spread the Necromanky infestation or heal wounded Necromankies. Daemons sacrifice all combat ability for this, but do become more durable. * Overloader - A fusion of several infected Shamblers, the Overloader is a tripedal organism which specializes as a heavy-hitting frontline unit. * .RAR - A machine derived from a mixture of Memesmith and Autisti Shaman technology, the Necromanky .RAR is a heavy assault robot bearing multiple class-7 plasmeme casters and other assorted weapons. It is even capable of firing bolts of Autistic energy. A .RAR is driven by a collection of Trojans forcibly fused into a single brain unit inside the robot's shell. * Motherboard - A collection of organic material organized into a collective processing unit, a Motherboard controls all Necromankies in a given infestation via a telepathic link, though it itself is little more than a conduit linked to Spectre-of-Sundered-Life. History The Necromanky was originally conceived as a primitive biological weapon, derived from Manky DNA (Dank Nucleic Acid). The idea of the Necromanky infection was to create a last-resort weapon to be deployed whenever simple glassing was not a viable option. During tests on helpless planets in the Manky Collective's rule however, the Necromanky soon developed into a semi-intelligent subspecies in it's own right. To mitigate this, several Necromanky test subjects were fused into a massive intelligent processing center, and it was given extra DNA from several of the Manky Warlords, resulting in the creation of Spectre-of-Sundered-Life, who became the Necromanky horde's collective hivemind. The Necromanky is now a common sight among Manky-involved warzones, one of the few Manky-related projects which went on to perform it's purpose as originally intended. Gallery Category:Necromanky Category:The Manky Collective Category:Species Category:Subspecies